This invention relates to the conversion of a kerosene feedstock to produce naphtha and isobutane.
In some markets for the sale of hydrocarbon products such as kerosene used for jet fuel and naphtha used in gasoline, there is an imbalance in supply and demand. When there is a surplus of kerosene and a shortfall of naphtha, there is a need for an economical and selective process to convert kerosene to naphtha and isobutane. In accordance with the present invention, a kerosene boiling range hydrocarbon feedstock may be converted to naphtha in a low-pressure, low severity catalytic hydrocracking process.